


Ocean

by ThaatGirl



Category: Life Goes On (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaatGirl/pseuds/ThaatGirl
Relationships: Libby Thacher/Jerry Berkson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwia/gifts).



“Okay and I will need someone to stay longer today” Jerry said “we have a deadline this Friday and we still have some paper work to finish” he looked around the table to see everyone looking down trying not to meet his gaze “I see, Do I have to...”

“I’ll stay” said Libby causing him to look her way slightly surprised. For the past couple of weeks she’s been doing extra work during her time but as soon as her work hours ended she rushed off to help at that dreadful restaurant, he also knew that was where she spent her lunch breaks, helping around. She was somehow sad or more preoccupiedwith her thoughts lately, she wasn’t the same witty, joyful, lively Libby that once worked for him. He didn’t like what the restaurant was doing to her, he noticed her struggle, how hard she was trying to work since she knew she could become the only person in her family with a reliable source of income in no time, he gave her a rise it wasn’t very big so it wouldn’t seem suspicious but she also got some extras, he was trying to take the burden off her shoulders, or at least a tiny bit of it the best he could but somehow it still wasn’t doing to charm. “No Libs it’s ok...”

“I’ll do it Jerry” she insisted sternly

“Alright then” perhaps it’s better this way, she deserves a break from the Glenbrook Grill just thinking about the name of the place made him want to vomit. “That’s all” he said and everybody went their own way back to their work.

——

She did stay. It was almost 8 and they were sitting in his office flipping through the paperwork occasionally getting distracted by an interesting topic one of them brought up, they just talked about certain things, they like talking to each other, Libby might have thought Jerry to be a jerk sometimes but once he let the guard down even a little bit he was genuinely impressively funny and intelligent. At some point he even poured both of them drink, Libby insisted she wouldn’t drink on the job but Jerry said he was her boss and having a drink with him was an order.

“Okay I think we’re done here” Jerry said tossing the last folder on the pile on his desk.

“Ohhh” Libby threw her hands up and stretched in the chair making a little moan, her skirt rode up a bit and her whole outfit clung beautifully to her curves “I’ll call them tomorrow morning to tell them it’s ready”

“You’re priceless” he smiled

She just looked at him and smiled back weakly before looking down and the smile washing off her face.

“Libs what is it?” Jerry asked

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not yourself lately” he got up. His jacket was already off, he loosened up his tie and went around the desk “you avoid any conversations with anyone” he tossed the tie on the desk “it’s been weeks since I’ve heard you laugh” he rolled up his sleeves and was now standing in front of her leaning agains his desk “I... you know... worry” he undid the top buttons of his shirt.

“You? Worry? About me?” Libby almost laughed “it’s nothing Jer, seriously I’m fine”

“You’re not, you can fool your kids, Drew, even yourself Libs, but I’m not gonna be satisfied with “I’m fine” come on, tell me. It’s gonna do you good to just let it out”

Libby looked up at him before looking down again and pressing her lips tighter together.

“Alright” Jerry turned around and grabbed her glass pouring her another drink “drink up and spill the beans” he handed her the glass. God knows she needed this. Without a second thought she swallowed the content of the glass quickly and handed it back to him.

“It’s just im so tired” she breathed out almost angrily.

“Good Libs, let it out!” He urged

He was right, it would be best to just let it all off her chest, and it was somehow of a safe space, she knew he’d listen, perhaps in a way maybe even understand

“I’m so tired, someone constantly wants something from me, I have no breaks, no alone time. This place, this office believe it or not is the only place where I don’t feel like I’m about to go crazy, did you know that? Why am I even telling you this? Yeah of course I do things for you here but quite honestly hearing a “Good job Libs” is the most recognition I get for any work I do! And at home I cook, I clean, I wash, I iron, I provide free labor at that goddamn restaurant” she stood up and started pacing around Jerry’s office “I’m always there when they need something, no, not need, want, demand is more like it. And I never even hear a good word for it. They just turn around and walk alway or criticize or spit in my face or roll over and fall asleep, Everyone just takes, and takes and I don’t think there is anything left in me to give” it started off as a rage but now her voice was softening. Jerry just stood struck, they never had a conversation like this, he was glad she choose him to tell this to “All I hear is Libby I want a restaurant, where is my shirt and why isn’t it ironed” she crossed her arms across her chest “mom I want new shoes, mom I don’t want to do that” she moved to stand in front of the window looking out on Glenbrook “Libby I want something of my own, mom I want this or that for dinner, mom I want to go somewhere” she sighed “I can’t remember the last time some asked _what do you want Libby?_ ” She looked out at the night covered town at her feet and let her shoulders sink down helplessly.

“What do **_you_** want Libby?” His question caused her to turn around, he moved to stand behind her, very closely behind her, and now she was facing him. His voice was deeper, lower, quieter than usual. His eyes filled with something she never saw in them before, looking into hers patiently awaiting the answer. What did she want? She longed for the question to be asked but never really thought what the answer would be... _what do you want Libby_ she thought _here and now._..

“I just- I want someone to take care of me” and that was it, with their eyes locked, there was instant heat, as if sparks were flying between them, all that tension they created over the years was finally about to be released.

They didn’t know who leaned in to kiss the other first but they didn’t care as the kiss got more heated by the second with their hands hungrily roaming each other’s bodies. He grabbed her butt and lifter her up, she squealed surprised into their kiss but quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms tightly around his neck never breaking the kiss. He walked with her in his arms and sat her down on his desk, her hands immediately went to his collar and started undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling it from his pants while her legs remained tightly wrapped around his hips, he broke the kiss and grabbed her wrists.

“Are you sure?” He asked looking into her eyes. Libby was breathing heavily, her cheeks and chest were flushed, her already very sensual and plump lips were red and swollen from the passionate kiss. She nodded without breaking the eye contact. “If I hurt you in any way or if you want to stop at any moment I need you to tell me, ok?” His eyes changed, for this moment they weren’t dripping with desire... well, they were but there was also genuine concern, this wasn’t anything like Drew, Jerry really cared, he wanted her to enjoy it, it was almost as if her pleasure was his main concern and not himself, like it usually was with her husband..

She nodded again aching her back desperately screaming for his touch again “Libs...”

“I want you Jerry...” she tightened her grip around his hips pulling herself even closer to him sitting at the very edge of the desk now, her hand reached to hold the back of his head while the other one gently squeezed his arm “please” her lips were so dangerously close to his... he nodded and his eyes once again filled with pure want.

He reached behind her and swept his hand throwing some items off the desk onto the floor, she looked behind herself to see them fall and when she turned back to look at him he had the most delicious, devilish smile on his face, she mirrored it before he leaned down to kiss her neck what ripped a deep moan from her lips. She threw her head back providing him better access to her velvet smooth skin, his lips moved to her collarbone, he found a particularly sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder which she particularly seem to enjoy being kissed on, but he was still hungry to have more of her. As her hands reached for his shirt to continue unbuttoning it he stepped away from her and quickly pulled her shirt out of her skirt and over her head throwing it away and admiring the sight before him. He had to admit he often wondered what she was wearing underneath her smart suits and it was every bit as sexy as his most daring expectations, a crisp white thin layer of lace was the only thing covering her round soft breasts, he returned to kissing her collarbone and tops of her breasts, she was about to reach for his shirt again but when he took her hard nipple into his mouth and gently teased it with his teeth through the lace she lost all control.

“You are breathtaking” his hot breath caressed her skin. His hands grabbed her knees and ran up her legs to her skirt he quickly found the zipper and tugged it down, she lifted herself off the desk to help him push it past her hips until I slid right down her shapely legs. She was wearing stockings, matching white lace panties and a garter belt that held up the beige, sheer material . She was a dream, and he could see the white lace was basically soaked between her legs, he eyed her once more before ripping open the last few buttons that kept his shirt together and pushing it off his shoulders. She didn’t expect him to have any defined muscles but he did, it wasn’t tacky or pretentious just a pleasing sight of a strong, healthy man. She moved to touch his naked chest with her delicate hand and ran it ever so tenderly over his warm skin, almost as if she was afraid he’d disappear like a dream and she’d wake up in bed with Drew. He put his hand in her thick hair and pulled closer for another kiss, she moaned into his mouth and gently scratched down his chest when his other hand caressed the inside of her thigh. She subconsciously buckled her hips forward begging for more and he smiled against her lips.

“Will you be nice and loud for me?” He asked moving his fingers closer to her panties

“Yes” she moaned back “please... don’t tease” she was so turned on she could barely think straight let alone voice her thoughts. Her mind in daze as she reached for his belt, she smiled when her hand brushed against the bulge in his pants and she felt how big he was. He forcefully grabbed the lace at her hips and pulled it down but he got only to half of her thighs as the stockings attached to the garter belt stopped him from pulling them down any further. Libby groaned and let go of his pants trying to unhook the material from its clasps but her mind was too foggy to focus. She pulled her boss closer and whispered in his ear “rip them off me” before kissing his neck. He gladly obeyed and ripped them off without a care pulling them off her legs along with her panties, she kicked off her shoes and he undid the button of his trousers and pulled down the zipper, she was watching his every move. When his pants and boxers finally his the floor and Libby finally set eyes on what they were hiding she moaned just thinking about what he will feel like inside her.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and could already feel her heat on the tip of his cock, one last serious look to make sure she was alright and after a slight nod from her he slammed into her in one swift move. She almost screamed and threw her head back, he felt her throbbing around him and gave her a moment to adjust and once she did he established an agonizingly slow pace. It was driving her crazy, by now she was lying down on his desk arching her back, throwing her head around and moaning like crazy. He grabbed her sides just below her bra and ran his big hands down to her waist, her skin was so soft and warm to the touch and she was more wonderful than he ever dared to dream.

When she started moving her hips asking for more he picked up the pace and moved one hand down her body to her clit. This was one of the most erotic experiences in her life and she was beyond excited, she was getting fucked by her boss on his desk, in his office. He sat by this desk every day, working and now he was doing her on top of it as if there was no tomorrow. The circles he was massaging on her clit were slowly beginning to send her over the edge, she wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible, he was incredible, as if he knew her body, as if he was reading her mind. He moved his other hand to caress her breast and as it brushed against her lace covered nipple she knew she wouldn’t be able to take much longer. She didn’t want it to be over so soon but years of being neglected by her husband made her very sensitive to all touch “Jerry I’m...” she whispered breathlessly between the moans.

“Go ahead” he answered picking up the pace even more.

It was possibly the most intense and shuddering orgasm she could remember. His cock brushed against that sweet spot inside her and his finger found the most tender bud almost in perfect sync. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came from her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, one of her hands grabbed there edge of the desk while the other left scratch marks along the forearm of the hand that was caressing her breast. He didn’t stop what he was doing and it was only when she came down from her heights that she realized he wasn’t finished with her yet. She sat up and put her hands on his arms as if to steady him

“Something wrong?” He asked

“No, I’m just...” she took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts “not used to more than one in a row, let me catch my breath”.

“You should be used to a few in a row a few times a day” he answered lifting her chin so she’d look into his eyes. She grabbed his cheeks and captured his lips in a kiss, his kisses were tender yet strong and even a bit possessive. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead agains his nodding slightly, letting him know she was ready. He moved inside her again a few times, he wasn’t really sure what she liked and what state she was in after her previous orgasm so he was being quite tender trying not to hurt her but she had different things in mind.

“Harder Jerry, fuck me, be rough, I won’t fall apart, make me scream your name” she whispered

“You sure?” He looked into her eyes

“Show me what I signed up for” she dared. He smirked and grabbed her by her thighs lifting her small frame off the desk. He turned around and pushed her agains the window. He held her wrists above her head and stared slamming into her hard and fast “Oh fuck, yes!” She screamed

“You like that?” He asked sternly

“Mmmm yes!”

His thrust were much more rough now, he was almost completely pulling out before slamming back into her with full force and she loved every second of it, genuinely in the most immoral way hoping he’d leave bruises on the inside of her thighs. “Jerry” she screamed his name and her muscles started once again squeezing around him. As he felt her body growing more exhausted with her second orgasm he felt like she wouldn’t be able to go one more time and he finished with her.

He moved his hands back underneath her thighs and pulled her to himself away from the window, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head between his neck and shoulder, he carried her back to his desk. He looked at her, she was slightly shaking from the ecstasy, her skin was flushed and her hair a mess. He moved one loose stands behind her ear and reached for his jacked to put it around her shoulders, Libby Thatcher sitting on his desk in nothing but a bra, garter belt and his jacket was truly a sight unlike any other. He put his pants back on and came back to her.  
“Sorry about the stockings” he joked

“Screw the stockings, this was the best sex of my life”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Libby woke up the way she did most mornings. With that goddamn alarm clock ringing in her ear and that pig of a husband pressed against her. She slammed her hand on the little box to shut it up and opened her eyes, as her mind was waking up from the blissful state of sleep and she became more conscious the first thing that needed to be acknowledged was the impossible to ignore aching between her legs, it meant that either her dream last night was very vivid... or that it wasn’t a dream. 

Despite the alarm Drew barely stirred beside her. She got out of bed as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t wake him and hurried to the bathroom. She locked the door and pulled her pajama over her head. _Bruises_. There were bruises on her wrists, on the inside of her thighs, one on her shoulder. They weren’t painful or terribly noticeable but since her wrists were more often than not covered in washing up gloves, and her thighs have been through more deliveries than fucks hard enough to bruise her soft skin was rather unused to such treatment and did discolor a bit.

But that wasn’t even that important right now, she could cover it up, the most troubling thing right now was having to go to work and face Jerry.

——

Libby was on an elevator that was slowly making its way up, stopping every now and then to let people out or in delaying the unavoidable. What will he say? How will he act? How should she act? Perhaps he’d ask her to stay longer today as well... which she absolutely could not do. Everything about it was so wrong. She cheated on her husband with her boss it was immoral, indecent, unprofessional and unethical... but it was so hot and it was the best sex she could remember... no. She can’t think about that. She looked at her watch and once again had a glimpse at the bruises at her wrists. She took a deep breath and as she closed her eyes she could still feel his warm touch on her skin, his lips and the way he spoke to her...stop it Libby she thought. There is Drew and the kids, the most convenient option would be to pretend it didn’t take place and never speak of it again but... the elevator stopped once again bringing her back from her thoughts. It was her time to step out.

——

To her surprise the day was going just like any other. She tried avoiding Jerry at first but it was no use she had to be around him and even talk to him as much as she was awkward at first he seemed unchanged... like nothing has happened. _It’s better this way_ she thought.

Everything would be fine if it weren’t for the constant feeling of guilt. It wasn’t the guilt for cheating on her husband, it was the guilt of not feeling guilty for that. She knew it was wrong, she knew broke her wedding vows and God‘s commandment _Thou shalt not commit adultery,_ why wasn’t she even feeling the slightest amount of guilt? It was quite the opposite, she wanted it, the sneaking around, her lipstick on his collar, the secret looks and whispered conversations, but then again this was better.

“Hey Libs” he came into her office “can you stay a bit longer today? I got a client who’s flying back from Texas and can’t make it any sooner just 20 minutes overtime it won’t be long I promise”

“Yeah, sure”

“Good, good” he turned around and walked back into his office.

——

Finally at 5 everyone left and she was left alone with him. She came into his office. He was sitting on one of the chairs, she stood by his desk and to avoid awkwardness and further carry out _the nothing happened act_ she spoke “so, is this a new account, or something already in process?” He didn’t answer just looked at her and rose from his chair to stand in front of her “there is no account” and with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. His grip was so firm around her petite frame, she longed her whole life to be held like that. Pressed tightly against him she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back.

_What am I doing?_

Before it got any further she pushed him away and stepped away from him.

“No. I’m married Jerry”

“Didn’t seem to bother you last night when you were getting fucked on my desk and against my window” he leaned against the desk and crossed his hands across his chest

She looked back at him in disbelief before her face turned into an angry frown and she raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist mid air and pulled her closer.

“I know you felt it too Libs. You know it wasn’t just a one time thing” His voice was quiet, she felt his hot breath on her face. He was still holding her wrist when she leaned in even closer and rose to her tippy toes capturing his lips in a kiss. Her mind was foggy and she didn’t quite know what she was doing anymore. She couldn’t deny kissing him felt heavenly, his lips were so soft yet the kisses...

_Stop it Libby what the hell?_

She once again pushed him away and turned around hiding her face in her hands.

“You know, every time before you remember who you are and what you’re supposed to do you kiss me back” he walked to stand right behind her and put his hands on her shoulders “you want me” he slid his palms down her sides “and you can’t fight it” he squeezed her waist “but I admire how you try to pretended nothing happened” he pulled her towards himself.

“Jerry stop please” she whispered. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist holding her close while the other one was slowly pulling her skirt up her thighs.

“It was impossible to get any work done today” he spoke between the kisses he was placing on her neck “sitting at this desk... made me only want you more... with every sound that reached my ears... all I heard was you screaming my name...” he planted the last kiss just under her ear in which he continued to whisper “this office still smelled like you in the morning..” the hand on her waist also moved up her stomach “like us...” he was still hiking up her skirt up while the other hand squeezed her breast “when I saw you all I could feel...was the warmth of your skin beneath my fingers...” when his hand reached her neck he could clearly feel how heavily she was breathing “i longed to have you back in my arms every second of the day”

“Stop it” she repeated desperately trying to convince him that she didn’t want it, though in all honesty she was mostly trying to convince herself.

“Do you really want me to stop?” His hand was already caressing the inside of her thigh, she didn’t answer “you enjoyed it last night” still nothing. Her lips didn’t speak a single word but her body spoke for her. Her legs as if stood further apart, her head rested against his shoulder and her chest rising and falling in a very quick pace. She couldn’t control the warmth gathering between her legs. He slightly squeezed the hand around her neck while the other hand played with her through the material of her underwear “I’m giving you a choice. One word and I’ll stop and we will never mention it again”

She was considering it for a moment, after all it would be best to forget and never go back to it again. But... no one had to know and he was some freaking Houdini, her whole life she has never felt with anyone the way she did with him last night. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

He turned them both around and sat her on his desk never breaking the kiss. One of her hands was tangled in his hair and the other one was squeezing his shoulder while his hands explored her back. After a passionate kiss he pulled away and not breaking the eye contact his hands wander lower to her hips. The material of her skirt gathered around her waist and he grabbed her underwear and started pulling it down her legs. She supported herself on her hands to lift up her butt so he could pull it lower. Shecouldn’t believe how quickly she surrender to him she was married, she had a family, this affair could change everything.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off him. He put her panties in his pocket and lifted one of her legs to kiss her ankle before moving up to her calf. The touch of his lips was hypnotizing. Delicate yet possessive as if he was marking her as his own. She took a deep breath when her knee bent at his shoulder and I fell onto his back. His lips have reached the inside of her thigh when he put his hand on her stomach and pushed her into a lying position.

“Libby what are those bruises?” He asked

“What bruises? Oh that. It’s nothing” she rose to her elbows “I’m just unused to the treatment I got yesterday, it’s okay I can’t even feel them, please don’t stop” she gave him her puppy eyes.

He smirked back at her “I’ll get you used to it” and with his left hand holding her thigh his right one reached to pleasure her clit and with a loud moan she closed her legs begging for more stimulation.

“Don’t cross your legs baby girl” he spread them again “not unless I tell you to” she didn’t imagine he could be any more appealing but here he was with that low, husky voice “do you understand?” With a deep breath she nodded her head

“Answer me like a big girl”

“Yes, I understand”

“Good”

He lowered his head between her legs again. He was still touching her with his finger but now she could feel his breath on her most tender areas. He felt her shaking, she was so touch starved, aching her back and not even trying to keep quiet but obediently keeping her legs apart. He pushed one finger inside her and met her clit with his tongue.

Upon feeling the warmth of his mouth she pressed her heel into his back. He was a virtuoso, adding another finger and speeding up the movement of his tongue as if reading her mind and giving her everything she needed, like he was made for her. Her hand clenched in his hair and her shoe was still digging into his back, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was placing slow, wet, open mouth kisses as his fingers moved deliciously in and out of her.

“Jerry...” being the reason why she was in such a state was his new favorite thing. He slowly ran his tongue from her entrance all the way up to the clitoris where he made a few agonizingly slow circular motions around the most sensitive spot “please” she begged.

“You’re my new weakness” He sped up an applied more pressure, he couldn’t drag it out longer and deny her the pleasure, and also selfishly wanted to hear her scream his name again. It didn’t take long, after just a few minutes he felt her nails scratch his scalp and her heel once again dig in, he heard a scream, his name, only his. He looked up to see her head thrown back and her chest rising and falling struggling to catch a breath. He kept licking her delicately until she calmed down. Just like last night he was once again surrounded by her sweet smell and delicate skin, he heard the last sound of pleasure and knew he had to do everything in his power to keep this heavenly creator in his life. He stood up and she rose to a sitting position taking his face into her hands “thank you” she whispered before kissing him passionately, tasting herself on his lips.

“The pleasure is all mine” he smiled looking into her beautiful eyes and stroking her cheek. “We have to get going the cleaning people should be here any minute” he pulled away and circled the desk to go her thing things

“THE WHAT? Jerry!” Cleaning people were supposed to come today she he thought it a good idea to fuck her on his desk when they could have walked in at any given moment?!

“What?”

“You’re impossible” she laughed after a moment “can I have my...”

“No, they are staying with me” he smiled devilishly taking his briefcase and coat. She jumped off the desk and pulled down her skirt. She rushed into her office for her purse and coat and met him back in front of his office.

“What about you?” She asked eying his very obvious bulge

“You’ll get a chance to make it up to me” was the last thing he said before the elevator door opened and forced them to come back to earth.


End file.
